not ur grandma
by sammymorry
Summary: Mm... Yagyuu's grandma.. Niou's grandma.. The same?


"Yagyuuuuuuuuuu."

"_Niouuuuuuuuuuu?"_

"Why can't I come?"

"_Because I said so."_

"You sound like my dad."

"_Sometimes, I do feel like your dad..."_

"Oh, c'mon, bring me along to the trip to the supermarket!"

"_No, this is a chore. You don't like chores. You stay away. Please."_

"I wanna go!!"

"_What are you planning?"_

"Hmph."

"_Empty your pockets now, please."_

"Hm..."

"_Spicy candy?"_

"For Marui."

"_Pink hair dye."_

"Fukubuchou."

"_..."_

"What? It's a great idea. I got it from Marui."

"_Which, the idea, or the dye?"_

"Mmm.. Both."

"_Okay, moving on."_

"_Shock pen."_

"Yanagi."

"_Broken calculator."_

"Brat."

"_..."_

"You're right. I'd have a better chance at Sanada's hair."

"_I didn't say anything."_

"The brat has a Math test, and his uber smart at Math sempai is kindly lending him his magical calculator."

"_An oh-so-useful calculator that broke in 1__st__ year."_

"Yeah! I saved it 'cause every time you try to solve something on it, it gives you 3.14159265359."

"_Wow. It is a magic calculator. The first 12 digits of PI. What's even more amazing is that you memorized it."_

"Told ya it's magical."

"_And... That's it."_

"See? I aint planning to do anything to ya."

"_Okay, I'm going to be leaving now..."_

"Nuuuuu!! I'm gonna come with!"

"_No, you aren't."_

"And so... you're gonna leave me here. In your house? Alone?"

"_I'll be back soon."_

"Hm..."

"_Don't you dare. Now, bye."_

O-O

" So how'd your chore-ing go?"

"_Weird. About halfway into it, I kept seeing flashes of silver in the corner of my eye... And I don't mean my eyeglasses."_

"What could that be?"

"_Oh. And every time I turned my back to my cart, I found some...things in it."_

"Like what?"

"_First it was Pocky. So I returned it to the snacks aisle. Then some magazines. Which I returned too. Then some kiddie shampoo. I decided to finish my shopping first, then return those strange things back."_

"Why?? That's the one my brother wanted!!"

"_I knew it was you..."_

"So whadya get me? That you didn't return??"

"_Hmph... I didn't see the chocolate bar buried under the detergent 'til I reached the cashier... Here."_

"Yay!!"

"_You owe my mom a hundred fifty yen."_

"Sheesh."

"Yagyuuuuuuuuu."

"_What now?"_

"Be polite!"

"_I don't need to be. It's just you."_

"Hmph. Then I aint gonna be polite to you either."

"_You never are."_

"Oh yes I am. I certainly keep my manners in check as proper gentleman would."

Ring ring

"May I prove it to you?"

Ring ring

"_Wait. I'm gonna get that."_

"No, let me."

Click

"Yes? Oh. Obaachan!"

"_My grandma??"_

"Yes. I'm fine, how about you? I hope Ojiichan is well too. Has his broken leg healed?"

"_I hate that your Yagyuu voice is so close to the real thing. And how the heck didja know grandpa recently broke his leg??"_

"Oh. Niou-kun told me. He somehow knew. Remember him?"

"_Gimme! Now!"_

"Yes. You met him one Sunday dinner here. He's the polite guy with the bleached hair. Still don't remember?"

"_Sorry Obaachan..."_

"Uhm... Yes. The guy with the glow in the dark hair who I told you about..."

"The hell?"

"_Careful. Cover the receiver properly. You're cursing in Yagyuu voice."_

"Uhuh. That... Sweet... Masaharu-kun."

"_Wha?_

"Yes Obaachan. I'll tell Okaasan you called. Thank you. Bye! See you this weekend."

"_And ya know we're visitin' them this weekend?"_

Click

"Why are you using Niou voice then??"

"_In case she hears. Now knock off the voice. Though it is a little bit fun to use your accent..."_

"See? Ya enjoyed it."

"_Stop the grinning. So what, are you a stalker now? You even know how my grandparents are doing?"_

"Hm... I pass by their place on the way to the park."

"_Park?"_

"Yeah. I go there every Monday Wednesday and Friday afternoons. And if I'm lucky, your grandma sees me while watering her plants and invites me for tea."

"_And you gave them the impression that you're the "sweet" kid."_

"What? She asks me how you're doing. And other stuff related to you. She seems to think I'm your very good friend. The best friend you trust and rely on."

"_You liar."_

"Oh well. Her chocolate chip cookies are the best! Beats everything!"

"_Stay away from my grandma, will you?"_

"But she's like the Obaachan I never had!"

"_You do have one. Except she's really strict and you have your behaviour issues."_

"She's a meanie."

"_No she's not..."_

"And she doesn't bake!"

"_Poor grandma, I'd hate your grandson. Though right now, I do, myself..."_

"Aren't you glad I'm not related to ya?"

"_I'm not glad. You can practically be me."_

"Oh well. I'm off ta visit MY grandma and see how MY grandpa's healing. See ya."

Slam

"_Niou!!"_


End file.
